Taking Chances
by pierce-benoist
Summary: I'd treat her like a goddamn princess while he treats her like she's nothing. I would shower her with gifts and anything she wants while he gave her a shitty paper folded, hand written card for her birthday. I would make everyone know how special she is and that she's mine while he hasn't even introduced her to his parents yet. I'd be so good for her. If only she gave me a chance.
1. i know i'd be good for her

To make this simple, I'm in love with her.

She's perfect. She's the most beautiful, amazing, nicest, cutest, charming, gorgeous, smartest, hottest girl I've ever seen in my entire life.

She does this thing when she's confused or thinking really hard where her tongue pokes out of the corner of her mouth, just a tiny little bit. Her head cocks to the side, right side to be exact, like a puppy and her eyebrows furrow together. It's adorable.

When she laughs really hard she throws her head back and her mouth opens wide to show her perfectly white teeth. And it's really infectious too. If she laughs, you have to laugh. You can try not to, but that's pretty impossible.

Sometimes when you're talking to her about school or something not very interesting she'll drift off and not really be paying attention. It's cute, but it's not like she tries to. Sometimes she just gets bored with what you're saying and she'll zone out. ..God that makes her sound like a bitch, she's not a bitch, I swear. You can tell when she's paying her full attention to you. Her focus will be on your face and she won't look away. She'll just stare straight into your eyes until you're forced to look back into hers. Not like anyone would try not to look into her eyes.

Speaking of her eyes…

They're probably the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They're almost like crystals. If I look right into them for long enough, I swear I can get lost in them. They're so deep and beautiful, and look like they can go on for miles.

Speaking of going on for miles…

Her legs look like they never stop. I love it when she wears shorts because then you can really see them. When she walks you can see how every muscle moves and flexes and..damn.

Speaking of muscle…

Her arms are so hot. She's strong, that's for sure. I sometimes imagine her picking me up in her arms and carrying me to her bed, or better yet throwing me up against the wall, holding me up while she works her magic. I'd let her do absolutely anything imaginable to me. Which is saying something because she sure has an imagination.

It's almost as if she's a little kid, except hot. She's really innocent and adorable like a kid I mean. She told me once her cat was on drugs and that she wanted me to help give me an intervention to get him off his addiction. She's so cute.

That's just a few of things I love about her though. I'm sure the list can go on forever. I can't even name all the things I love about her, there's just too many to count or keep track of.

I mean, there's her eyes…

Santana.

..her hair…

Santana..?

..her body…

Santana…

..her lips…

"Santana!"

I jump up at the sudden outburst wakening me up from my trance and look around, trying to find who I'm going to have to kill this time for interrupting my day dream. I look to my left and see Blaine staring at me with a smirk on his lips. I scowl back at him. "What?"

"You were staring," he teases, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Was not," I grumble, looking down at my plate and scoop up some mash potatoes with my fork, stuffing them into my mouth.

"You were too, we all saw you."

I look up and see all my friends staring at me with raised eyebrows and amused smirks.

I swallow my food and sigh. "Okay maybe I was staring."

"I knew it!" Kurt says excitedly, clapping his hands like he won the lottery or something. I roll my eyes and put another forkful of potatoes in my mouth.

"Yes you did sweetie, we all did, now calm down," Blaine says, trying desperately to settle down his excited boyfriend. Of course I wish it was that easy.

"You're always staring at her Santana," he continues, ignoring Blaine's pleads to quiet down. "why don't you ask her out?"

Everyone at the table sighs and I groan.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Tina asks, looking as exhausted as I am right now.

"Yes. We have. And I give the same answer every single time," I say, directing my fork that still has some potatoes on it at Kurt. "she's my friend." I look at him pointedly, making sure he gets it this time before putting the fork into my mouth.

"And she's straight," Mike says, more so to remind Kurt than me but it still sucks to hear it out loud.

"Don't remind me," I mumble, pushing my tray away from me and slouching back into my seat. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tina slap him across the arm.

Yes, Brittany S. Pierce, the girl I'm in love with is painfully straight. But in my world, she's gayer than a rainbow unicorn riding Justin Bieber back when he had his pre-pubescent side swept hair and a voice to confirm that his balls hadn't dropped yet. But in reality, I have to accept that she's straight, we're friends, and that's all we'll ever be. No matter how many times I fantasize about us sneaking away from class, running down the hall to the janitor's closet, locking the door behind us and just-

"You're staring again," Blaine says, interrupting my thoughts a second time. I don't say anything but just look down at my lap.

"Maybe there's a chance she's gay, San. You never know," Mike says. I know he's trying to make me feel better but it's not really working.

I stand up, tray in hand, and look at my friends sitting at the table before walking away without saying a word

I know they don't mean to make me upset or anything; it's mostly just me being a huge suck. They only try to help me but getting my hopes and suggesting Brittany might be gay definitely is not the way to do it.

I unlock my phone to check the time and see I have about five minutes before class starts. I sigh and start walking out of the cafeteria but I'm stopped by a beautiful sound that can only belong to a beautiful blonde.

"Hey, Santana! Wait up!"

I turn around and see Brittany jogging towards me. I can't help but smile at her. She's wearing a light gray loose fitted tank top with a picture of a cat on the front and a white bando underneath. Her shorts are ripped at the bottom and on a few other spots which only exposes the creamy skin of her legs even more. She's wearing her hair down today and she couldn't look more stunning.

She finally catches up to me and smiles that goofy grin of hers that makes me want to kiss her every time I see her. "You heading to class?" she asked, breathing a little heavy since she was running. Not that she was out of shape or anything, she's been dancing since she was born practically, so she's definitely not out of shape.

As she's talking I let my eyes slip a little low to get a glance of her chest heaving up and down. I feel a small shot of arousal go straight between my legs and I immediately look up to her face again, hoping I'm not blushing. Then again, ethnic people don't really blush.

She looks like she's expecting something from me.. Wait, shit, did she ask me something? Shit!

"Sorry.. what?" I ask pathetically. I pray she doesn't realize I was too distracted by her tits to listen to what she was saying.

She giggled and I melt a little. "I asked if you were going to class."

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I was just about to go to my locker," I reply, relived she didn't seem to notice my little slip up. "You wanna come with?"

"Sure!" she said, beaming at me with a huge smile. I swear she could blind someone with that smile. I smile back and start to turn around to guide her to my locker but freeze when I felt something warm on my ear.

"By the way..totally saw you checking out my boobs," she whispers in my ear and I all but die. First of all because her whispering in my ear has got to be one of the hottest things ever. And second of all, she caught me. Crap, what do I say? Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, damn, shit, fuck-

"Uhh…" I managed to get a sound out, but nothing else. I have no idea what to say.

Suddenly Brittany's pulling away from me, giggling. "Ha! Got you!"

It takes me a few moments to realize what just happened but after a second I finally let out a huge sigh of relief. Brittany's one of the few people I've told that I'm gay. I know that the whole school probably knows since word gets around fast here, but she was one of the first people I ever told and she always loves to tease me about it. Not that I mind, it just scares me sometimes. Especially when she makes me think that she's caught me leering at her.

I look over to the table where my friends were sitting. They're all smirking at me they like knew what just happened. I subtly stick my middle finger up at them and by the time I do, Brittany's stopped laughing.

She's still smiling at me like she's a prankster who just pulled the best prank ever and I have to admit, even though she scared me half to death, with just one look of that smile I've already forgiven her.

"So!" I said loudly, focusing on the task at hand. "Locker?"

Brittany smiles even wider, like that was possible, and nods her head. "Yup! Let's go!" She reached her hand down to link her pinky with mine, skipping away and I feel like I have to sit down incase my legs were going to give out.

Linking pinkies was always our thing so I'm pretty much used to it, but it still makes my stomach do somersaults every time.

I look back at my friends one last time, seeing they're all watching me and I stick out my tongue to them before turning back around and following after Brittany.

As we walk to my locker, she talks about her day and all I can do is listen. Not because I don't have any other choice, but because I love hearing her voice. And I don't give a shit if that sounds creepy. Her voice is one of the softest and most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. One time I tried to record her talking to keep as my ringtone.

..Okay. Now _that's_ creepy.

We arrive at my locker and she leans up against the wall, looking in my direction as she speaks. I dial in my combination and start to get my books for next period, occasionally dropping in a 'mhm' every so often just to let her know I was still listening.

"-and then the teacher sat down on the chair and guess what happened!" she said, barely able to contain her excitement.

I smile at her and play along. "What happened, B?"

"The chair broke and she fell on the floor!" Brittany breaks out into laughter and I have no choice but to join in with her. She was telling me about some jock in her second period English class that unscrewed some bolts on the teacher's chair so that when she sat down it would break and I had to admit, I didn't really care much about the story. The jocks here were always doing stupid things like that and it honestly just annoyed me. What I do care about though is even as much as I wanted to scoff at this kid's stupid behavior, listening to the story like that is worth it if I get to hear Brittany's laughter at the end.

I finally settle down and as I fix my bag on my shoulders, Brittany wipes at a stray tear. "That's a great story, Britt," I said, still smiling.

Brittany smiles back at me and opens her mouth to say something but gets cut off when some guy steps in between us, wraps his arms around her body and pulls her into a kiss. Are you _serious_? _Now?_ Out of all the fucking times, he picks now. I get pushed back slightly and I scowl at the big doofus in front of me even though he can't see me.

Brittany pulls back from the kiss smiling and says, "Hey, baby." I frown.

Anthony raises his arm to lean it against the lockers, effectively blocking me out completely, and brings Brittany closer to him. "Hey. I was looking for you, wanted to walk you to class." Okay, you gotta be fucking kidding me.

"Actually," Brittany says, trying to find where I was standing but she couldn't. Oh, sorry, B. Can't see me? I'm right here, behind your fat ass of a boyfriend. "I was going to walk with Santana."

At the mention of my name I smile and see how Anthony turns to look behind him, looking at me for a few seconds before turning back to Brittany. "I'm sure Santana doesn't mind if I walk you there, do you, Santana?" he asks, turning to the side so he can see me and I can see Brittany.

I grit my teeth together because I want nothing more than to just punch him, but I can't. Not because I'd get in trouble but because it'd upset Brittany. "Of course not." I say through my teeth.

Anthony turns back to look at Brittany and says, "See? Told you, babe. Now, where were we?" Before Brittany even has a chance to say anything, he pulls her in for another kiss and I'm literally trying my hardest not to kick my foot up his ass right now. Instead I sigh and awkwardly step a few steps back before I turn around, taking the long way to my class.

God, I hate seeing that jackass with her. He's such a complete moron; she could do so much better.

Anthony Jeryson. He's the star quarterback..and that's pretty much it. Aside from him being a football hero and everything, he's a complete idiot. He gets no higher than a 55% on every test he takes and he once asked me what elemeno means. It was only after he explained it for ten minutes that I realized he was talking about the letters L, M, N, and O of the alphabet.

God I fucking hate him.

He's such a terrible boyfriend to her. At parties he ditches her to go play beer pong with her dumbass friends. He's always talking with other girls that are blatantly flirting with him and he does nothing about it. He missed out on their 3 month-aversary to go play paintball with his brother and his friends. His 12 year old brother. Yet, for some reason, Brittany likes him. And if Brittany likes him, then I just have to accept that. No matter how terrible he is for her.

I'd be such a better match for her. I'd treat her like a goddamn princess while he treats her like she's nothing. I would shower her with gifts and anything she wants while he gave her a shitty paper folded, hand written card for her birthday. I would make everyone know how special she is and that she's mine while he hasn't even introduced her to his parents yet.

I'd be so good for her. If only she gave me a chance.

* * *

**A/N; hey y'all! okay, this idea has been in my head for a while and I am still going to be working on LWFAW but I just wanted to get this one out here, too before I forget about it. also this is quite short just as a little starters almost I guess. I don't know, should I continue? let me know! **

**tumblr; hump-lopez . tumblr . com**


	2. parties aren't really my thing

I don't even know why I'm in this class. Spanish is my first language besides English so you would think it'd be stupid to take a Spanish class, right?

Yeah, that's what I thought, too.

My parents practically forced me to take this course, even when I argued the fact that I'm already more than fluent in the language so there would really be no point in taking it.

Yet even with no point of having this course in my schedule, here I am. Last period. Spanish class. Sitting at the back of the room with my head resting on my hand. Watching Brittany as she listens to whatever the hell Mr. Schue is talking about. Just by seeing how her eyes are squinted, her brows are furrowed together and her tongue is poked out the tiniest bit between her lips I can tell she's really concentrated.

Every so often she looks down at her page to write something then looks back up to the front of the class to listen to Mr. Schue mispronounce words and get translations wrong. As she goes to look back up from writing, she pauses and turns her head to the side a bit, catching my eyes.

I feel my face heat up because shit, she just caught me staring at her. But while I expect her to give me a creeped out look, she smiles at me then looks to the front again.

I smile back and decide to do the same. Sure, getting caught watching her once wasn't weird by her standards, but a second time is definitely pushing borderline creep.

When this semester first started, I was constantly corrected Mr. Schue in all his mistakes, which took up most of the class, and had to explain several times why I was even here. But now I don't even care anymore. I hate pretty much everyone in this class so who cares if they fail because of his bad teaching?

Well, I hate everyone except Brittany and I'll always just help her with her homework when she comes over tonight.

After school homework help study sessions - the only real reason I love Thursdays. Every Thursday since me and Brittany became friends, she's been coming over to my house and we do our homework together. Most of the time it's either me teaching her the material or doing it for her but it's still nice.

I look at the clock on the wall by the door and see there's only 5 minutes left of class, thank god. I'm starting not to be able to handle one more second of Mr. Schue's terrible Spanish accent.

I start packing up, putting my pencil into my bag and getting my books together, and within seconds I hear shuffling a few desks over. I look to my left and sure enough Brittany is doing the same. She's even already zipping up her bag that's resting on her lap. I smile at the fact that the only reason she packed up was because I did before continuing putting my books into my bag.

The bell rings and I stand up to walk over to Brittany's desk. She's already pushing her chair in and when she sees me she smiles. I automatically smile back.

"Hey," she greets, fixing the shoulder straps of her bag. I look at her movement knowingly because I know exactly why she's doing that. No one else would realize she does that because she hates when one side of her bag feels tighter or heavier than the other. They both need to be perfectly balanced or else it bothers her. No one except me knows that because unlike everyone else, I pay attention to her little quirks.

"Hi," I say back, smiling up at her. "You ready to go?"

Brittany nods and holds out her pinky for me to take. Smiling even bigger, I wrap my pinky around hers, giving it a light squeeze before beginning to walk out of the class with her. When I feel her squeeze my pinky back after a few seconds my heart flutters.

It's quiet as we walk, but it's not one of those awkward silences. We never have those, it's always a nice comfortable quiet if neither of us are talking. We're almost halfway to her locker when she starts swinging her arm a little. I look down at the space between our bodies, watching my hand follows hers as she guides the swing, then look up to her face where she's wearing a cute, playful smile. I chuckle under my breath but don't say anything.

We're nearly at our lockers when Brittany finally talks.

"So there's a party this Friday," she says, looking ahead of her. I don't say anything so she continues. "It's at Anthony's house. There's a big game after school tomorrow and he's really sure they're going to win so he's having a huge celebration party at his house afterwards."

I roll my eyes, hoping Brittany doesn't see, and take a breath in. I hate having to be happy and excited for her about things that have to do with that freaking Jughead. "That's cool," I comment, standing beside her when we finally get to her locker. Reluctantly her pinky has to leave mine in order to dial in her combination and I frown at how cold it feels now. "So I'm guessing you're going?"

Brittany nods distantly as she looks into her locker, most likely trying to remember what books to take home for her homework. A few more seconds pass before she reaches in and pulls out her Biology binder and speaks.

"I have to, he's my boyfriend. Wouldn't it be weird if the quarterbacks girlfriend wasn't at his party?" she asks, looking at me almost uncertainly like I was supposed to give her the right answer.

As much as I want to say, 'Uhhh…no! You don't!' I know I can't. So I settle for, "Yeah, makes sense," and turn to look down the hall, watching all the students of McKinley pushing and shoving each other like animals. Everyone trying to get to their lockers.

"Do you wanna come?"

I turn back to Brittany and give her a half confused and half almost surprised look. "Come where?" I ask. I know she's talking about Anthony's party but maybe she secretly mentioned something that I didn't hear?

Brittany smiles and closes her locker. "To the party, silly. Anthony said I could invite someone if I wanted to and I wanted to invite you. I mean, when's the last time you went to a party, Santana?" she asks and I shift uncomfortably.

Parties were never my thing. They were always too loud, too many people, and everyone was either drunk and falling over or making out. Definitely not my kind of scene.

"Uhh…" I'm trying to remember the last time but it's honestly been so long. Luckily Brittany cuts me off so I don't need to think about it anymore.

"Exactly!" she almost shouts, grabbing my pinky again with hers and she stars walking to the exit of the school. "I think it could be good for you. You hardly ever go out. And when you do it's never actually _going_ _out_, like to a party or something."

"I don't know, Britt.." I say hesitantly. I really don't want to go, especially since it's Anthony's party. But then again I don't want to make Brittany sad by not going.

Brittany quickly walks ahead and steps in front of me, effectively making me stop walking and look up into her crystal blue eyes. "Please, San? For me?" she asks, or more so begs, pouting her bottom lip out. God, she looks so fucking adorable right now. I love when she pouts; her lips are just so goddamn kissable.

I shake my head quickly to clear all thoughts of kissing Brittany because for a second I actually almost began leaning in and look back up at her. Our eyes hold contact for what seemed like minutes before I sigh and my shoulders slouch. "Fine. I'll come."

Brittany squeals and pulls me into a tight hug, screaming, "Thank you! You're the best!" in my ear.

As much as I should be upset for having to go to this stupid party now, I simply can't be. Not with Brittany being so happy about. Not with her giving me a bone crushing hug right now. And not with the fact that I can feel her boobs pressed against mine and her breath against my ear..

She pulls back just in time and I let out an airy giggle of relief. My pinky finds hers again and we continue walking.

All the way to my car, Brittany tells me every detail I need to know about the party. Where Anthony's house is, what time it starts, when it will end, stuff like that.

By the time we're sitting in my 2011 dodge charger I'm surprised she even has any voice left. She finishes her last sentence as I turn the car on and feel it rumble to life. Looking in my rear view mirror, I put the gear shift in reverse and I'm about to pull out just as Brittany says, "I'm really happy you're coming."

I turn my head to look at her. She has the biggest grin on her face and her eyes are basically screaming with excitement, if that's even possible. I smile after a few seconds.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

We're in my bedroom now. I'm sitting at my desk finishing up my last math question for homework, and even though Brittany said she's laying on my bed working on her Spanish, I know she's not. I can hear her moving to the music that's playing from my iPod and I know she's dancing.

I write the final result of the equation I was working on and with a sigh I slam my book closed. I turn around in my chair just in time to see Brittany finishing her jump onto my bed and looking like she's been lying there the whole time. I roll my eyes at how cute she is and get up.

"You almost finished?" I ask, sitting down on the edge of my bed, seeing that she doesn't have really anything written down at her paper.

Brittany looks up quickly and covers the page with her arms. "Yup! Yeah, almost," she says, her breathing still a bit heavy.

I give her an amused smile that says, 'I know you're lying' before really saying, "I know you were dancing and not doing your work."

Brittany frowns and sits up on my bed. "It's just too hard," she tries to rationalize. "Plus, how can I do homework when there's a party tomorrow?" she adds with more enthusiasm in her voice.

"Britt, I know you're excited but you gotta finish your homework, okay?" I give her a stern but soft look. She simply nods at me and I smile. "Good. Now is there anything you need help with? I know how shitty of a Spanish teacher Mr. Schue is."

Brittany looks down at her books then at me. "Yeah, he's not that good. But can we take a break first?"

I want to reason that she was just taking a break by dancing but I can't say no to her. "Sure. Just a little break though, then it's back to homework. Deal?"

"Deal!" Brittany says, giving me a wide smile.

I get off my bed and walk over to my desk to put my books into my bag. "So, what do you wanna do while you're taking a break?" I ask, leaning back against my desk looking at her.

Brittany thinks for all of three seconds before shrugging. "I don't know, let's just talk. What are you gonna wear to the party?" she asks, turning her body to sit facing me.

I crinkle my nose and sigh, I hadn't even thought of that yet. "Not sure, probably just a pair of jeans and a tank?" I ask more than state. I don't go to parties do I have no idea how to dress for one.

"You can't wear that to a party!" she says like it was obvious, getting up and walking over to my closet. "You have to wear something hot. Like a skirt or a dress." She opens my closet door and I walk over to it as well, trying to see what she's doing.

She pushes aside a few hangers before turning around to face me. "Where's that dress you wore to my birthday last year?"

"The red one?" I ask for clarification, trying to imagine which one she's talking about.

"Mhm, that one! You _have_ to wear that to the party, where is it?" she asks, looking back into my closet to find it.

Along with parties, I've never been big on dresses either. The only reason I wore the red one that Brittany's referring to last year was because she basically begged me to. It was the only time I've ever wore it and I can't even remember where it is now.

I scratch the back of my head and try to remember where I might have put it but it's no use. "Um, B? I don't really-"

"Found it!"

I look up to see Brittany pulling a short red dress out of my closet, wearing a proud smile on her face. She holds it up for me to see and I slowly start to remember it.

Without giving me a chance to say anything about it, Brittany's talking again. "This dress looked so good on you and red is so your color. You need to wear it!" she says again, walking to me and handing me the hanger with the dress on it. "Try it on!"

I stared at the dress in my hand, then I looked up to her. "Uhh, I.." I don't know if she wants me to change right here in front of her or go somewhere else to change. I'd love to just not wear it at all honestly.

Brittany must've sensed by uncomfortableness because suddenly she said, "Oh! Sorry, I'll turn around," then turned around and covered her eyes with her hands and started humming.

I look at her for a few more seconds before shaking my head and walking a couple steps away, turning around so my back is facing her.

I unzip the side of my Cheerios uniform and cross my arms over my torso, grabbing the ends of the shirt and tugging it over my head. I don't bother to fold it and just drop it onto the ground. Standing in just my bra and skirt now, I turn around just to make sure Brittany is still facing the other way before undoing the zipper on the skirt and pulling it down my legs.

I put on the dress as quick as possible and turn around, walking over to my full length mirror to look at myself.

The dress is a little shorter than last time I wore it, considering it was last year and I probably grew a bit. It stops just below my ass and exposes off the full length of my legs. The front is in a V-cut, it shows most of my cleavage but not enough for it to be considered slutty. The back of the dress dips almost halfway down my back and shows both my shoulder blades perfectly. I fix my hair so some of it is draped in front of my shoulders and turn around only to see Brittany has turned around and is watching me.

I feel myself blush and I turn back around. How long was she staring there for?

Brittany walks up behind me and from looking in the mirror I can tell she's still looking at me. I turn back around and look at her shyly. "How does it look?"

A few moments pass before Brittany says anything and I'm starting to think it looks terrible and I should probably just take it off now.

"You look really good," she says, letting her eyes go up and down my body as she crosses her left arm across her stomach and rests her right elbow on it, her right hand pressed up against her face like she's thinking hard. "Amazing actually," she continues and I feel a tiny smile tugging at my lips. "You should definitely wear it, you need to. You'll be the hottest girl there!"

My blush deepens and I look down at my feet now, trying to hide my ridiculous smile.

"You think?" I ask, tilting my head to look back up at her. Brittany nods her head excitedly and smiles. "Then I guess it's settled then, this is what I'm going to wear."

* * *

For the rest of the night, me and Brittany finished her homework and just talked about regular girl talk things. Well, Brittany talked and I mostly just gave my opinion wherever I saw fit.

"Don't you think that Mike Chang is one of the hottest Asian guys at school?" Brittany asks, popping a dot into her mouth.

I laugh and shake my head. "I guess? But I don't like guys, remember?" I say in return, grabbing a handful of popcorn and eating them one at a time.

Brittany makes an 'O' with her mouth and nods. "Right, forgot. It's always so hard to remember."

My head falls to the side slightly and I look at her funny. "What do you mean?" I ask, turning my body to face her better.

Brittany holds up her hand to indicate she's still chewing so I wait. She swallows then turns like I did so we're both sitting cross legged on my bed, our knees almost touching.

"Well you don't have a girlfriend, right?" she asks and I nod slowly because I'm still not sure of what she's getting at. "A lot of girls at school don't have boyfriends either but they're straight. I guess it's just hard to remember that you like girls when you're single like them. ..If that makes sense. I don't know how to explain it."

I slouch a bit in my spot and think about what Brittany just said. It was pretty confusing how she worded it but I think I get what she means. Because I'm not obviously gay it's hard to remember. Normally something huge like being gay is easy to remember but she forgets things like that.

I get taken out of my trance when I notice Brittany staring at me. Crap, how long was I zoned out for? I hope not too long because that'd just be embarrassing. "Don't worry, B. I know what you mean, and I guess you're right."

Brittany reaches forward and grabs the last piece of popcorn in my hand and throws it into her mouth while smirking at me. I playfully pout at her before grabbing another handful.

"I mean, have you ever kissed a girl before?" The question causes me to freeze and my eyes to almost bulge out. I really wasn't expecting her to say something like that.

I cough on the popcorn in my mouth that I had forgotten about and quickly reached for my water bottle, unscrewing the cap and downing the rest of it. When I finally pull the bottle away from my face I'm breathing heavily and my face is almost pulsating. I hope that if my cheeks are red, too it's because of me choking and not because I'm furiously blushing right now.

"Shit, Santana are you okay?" Brittany asks and I can hear the panic in her voice. Even though she worried about me I can't help but smile at the fact that she's actually _really_ worried just because I choked on some popcorn.

I nod my head and cough one last time before squeaking out a, "Yeah! Totally, just your question caught me off guard."

Brittany wrinkles her nose and frowns. "Why? It's true, isn't it?"

"I, well.. Yeah," I say, scratching the back on my neck. "I've never kissed anyone actually," I add quietly, slightly embarrassed.

I look up and see Brittany smiling softly at me and suddenly I don't feel too embarrassed anymore. I never understood why but apparently it's a rare thing for someone to be on the Cheerios who hasn't had sex, never mind someone who hasn't even had her first kiss yet. So I'm usually embarrassed by the fact that I'm the only one. But when Brittany looks at me like that, it's so hard not to feel okay with it.

"Don't be embarrassed, San. I think it's cute," she says and I smile weakly at her. "It's nice that you're saving your kissing virginity to someone you care about and not just some random gal, ya know?" I nod my head because I definitely wouldn't want my first kiss to be with some chick I don't care about. I want it to be with Brittany so bad but I know that's not possible.

Disadvantages of being in love with your straighter than straight best friend.

"Yeah, I guess," I say, trying to think of something to steer the conversation away from this topic. Luckily I don't have to think too long because suddenly my door gets opened and I see my mom walk in.

"Santana, dinner's almost- Oh! Hi, Brittany. I didn't know you were over. How are you, dear?" my mom says, smiling at Brittany.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez, I'm good, thanks," Brittany replies, flashing my mom a small and polite smile.

My mom sighs and throws her arms up in the air before having them smack down against her thighs. "Brittany, for the hundredth time you don't have to address me as Mrs. Lopez. Just call me Maribel."

Brittany giggles and nods her head. "Sorry, Maribel."

"That's better!" my mom says laughing. "Anyways, I was just coming up to tell you, Santana, that dinner is almost ready. Brittany, will you be staying?" she asks, looking between the two of us.

I look to Brittany and she looks at me for reassurance before nodding her head and saying, "Yes please, if that's okay with you." I have no idea why but she's always nervous about asking to stay over to eat or sleep over. She's so cute.

"Oh course it's alright!" my mom says loudly, laughing her words. "It's nearly done so come down within the next few minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" me and Brittany say at the same time and with another smile my mom walks out of the room.

Once my mom is down the stairs, I hear Brittany say, "I really like your mom. She's always super nice to me."

"Well she likes you, too, Britt," I tell her and just by saying those couple words, I can see how Brittany's face lights up.

"You think?" she asks and I nod my head. "Huh. Imagine if we were dating or something, then we wouldn't have to go through that whole 'awkward-parent-introducing-getting-to-know' phase because she already knows and likes me," she says laughing and I do my best not to say, 'I wish.'

* * *

It's Friday now, there's an hour left until the party and really, I would rather stay home and spend the night playing monopoly with my family.

..Okay that might be a lie. My dad cheats all the time.

Still I'd be much happier if I didn't have to go. I was actually contemplating on telling Brittany that something came up and I couldn't come anymore but after seeing her this morning all excited and bouncing around about it, I knew I couldn't do that to her.

We're at her house now, finishing up getting ready and just doing little last minute things. Brittany got into the shower 10 minutes ago and I have to distract myself from thinking about how there's a naked Brittany no more than 10 meters away from me, soaking wet, soap all over her body..

I shake my head to clear my mind of all dirty thoughts and concentrate on oh, I don't know. Just about anything else.

I settle on staring at her wall that's filled with pictures of us together. Brittany's always loved photography and whenever we go somewhere special she insists on taking pictures for memories. I don't really like being photographed but for Brittany, I make the exception.

I hear the water turn off in her bathroom and the sound of the shower curtain scraping against the metal bar. Thoughts that are most certainly not rated PG enter my mind and I get up and walk around to distract myself again.

It's only seconds later though that I hear someone calling me.

"Santana?"

I look at to ajoint bathroom in Brittany's room and stare at it. I have no idea if I imagined her calling me from her shower just like I have so many times; her voice soft but husky at the same time, calling me in to join her in the shower, or if she's really calling me.

"Santana!" Okay she's definitely really calling me.

I rush to the door and stand in front of it. "Britt? You calling me? Are you okay?" I ask through the wood, hopefully loud enough so she can hear me.

"Yeah!" she calls back. "I'm fine! I just..I need you to do something for me!"

I furrow my brows because what could she possibly need me to do for her the second she got out of the shower?

"Umm..okay! Uh, what is it you need me to do?" I ask.

There's a pause and I think maybe Brittany didn't hear me before she says, "I forgot my towels in my room."

I spin around and see that on top of Brittany's desk are her towels. I didn't even notice them there before.

Then I realize..she doesn't have her towels.. Oh god, she wants me to bring them to her, doesn't she? A naked soaking wet Brittany wants me to bring her towels to her.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh-

"Santana, are you still there?"

I quickly rush to her desk and grab her towels but end up dropping them because my hands are shaking. I hear Brittany call me again as I bend down and take the crumbled fabrics into my arms and walk back over to the door.

"I'm here, I'm here," I let her know, but I have no idea what to do now. Do I walk in and give them to her? What if she's not covering herself? That means she'd be naked, and I'd get to see her naked..

"Do you have my towels?" she asks, effectively snapping me out of my daydream. Again.

"Yeah, I do," I say through the door before biting down on my lower lip nervously. "Do you want me to bring them in to you?"

There's a few seconds pause before Brittany says, "Yes please!" and I brace myself for the worst. Well in this case, the best.

Carefully I raise my shaking hand to the doorknob and turn it, pushing the door open slowly. I step inside, first with my eyes closed, before opening one eye, then the other, and look around.

Hold up, I don't even see her anywhere. Is this some kind of joke?

"Santana? That's you that opened the door, right? I'm still in the shower."

I look to the shower where the curtain is closed and I have to refrain from slapping myself in the head. Of course Brittany wouldn't call me in here while she'd be standing out in the open, naked.

Walking over to the shower, I say, "Yep, it's me. Here's your towels," and hold them out in front of me for her to grab.

Brittany opens the shower curtain as little as possible to grab them but lucky for me, she opens it a little too much so I get to see a glance of her beautiful nakedness.

Really it was only her back but I _did_ get an awesome view of her side boob for all of two seconds before she closed the curtain again.

I sigh because that's probably the most naked I'm ever going to see her before turning to walk out of the bathroom. "I'll be waiting in your room," I tell her then close the door behind me.

I don't know why I keep hoping for something to happen between me and Brittany when I know that nothing will ever happen. She's straight and my best friend, that's it. A minute ago is the most I'm ever going to see her without clothes on, kisses on the cheek is the closest my lips will ever be to hers, and dancing together is the most sensual act we'll ever engage in together. That's it.

And I hate it so much.

I'm sitting on her bed, playing with the hem of my own dress, when I hear the door open and Brittany steps out. I have to do a double take though because at first I expected her to be in her dress but no, she's only wearing a small towel that barely covers anything. She brushed her hair and shook it out a bit so it's not dripping wet and has it down, draped over her shoulders and I wipe at my lip just to make sure I'm not drooling.

My tongue pokes out to lick my lower lip and I can't help but stare at her. God, she's so beautiful. And with there still being some drops of water all over her body she looks so sexy that I'm actually finding it extremely hard not to jump her right now.

Brittany turns to me and I looked away, pretending that I wasn't just imagining ripping off her towel and pushing her up against the wall and pressing my lips against hers.

"Sorry for before, I always forget my towels when I take a shower," she says shyly, clearly embarrassed that she had to ask me the favor.

I shrug and look at her but my eyes avoid her body. "No biggie. But Britt, why are you still in a towel?"

She looks down at her body before looking back at me. "I forgot my dress out here, too. I came to find it so I can put it on," she explains. I watch as she walks over to her closet to grab her dress and starts walking back into the bathroom. She stops at her desk though and picks up her phone. "Crap, there's only a half hour left till the party. I'm just going to change super quick, blow dry my hair and then we'll go. Is that okay?" she asks standing by the bathroom door.

I look at her body for a few more moments before nodding. "Yeah, for sure! Take your time," I smile at her to show that I'm 100% serious that she can take her time, (anything to push back going to this stupid party), before she smiles back and walks into the bathroom, closing the door.

My smile fades and I groan, falling backwards onto her bed.

This is going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**A/N; hey y'all! this is probably the fastest update I've ever done and it's most likely because I have so many ideas for this fic that I just can't hold them in for fear of forgetting them. so lucky for all you readers, here's the next chapter! I wanted to add the party into this as well but I figured that I can write enough that the whole next chapter will be purely the party. and hopefully that will be up within the next couple days. I'm honestly so happy that I've gotten a good response from you guys already, you're all awesome. so anyways, let me know what you guys think of this chapter! and if you have any ideas for what could happen or what you guys would like to see, let me know and I'll try my best to incorporate it into the story c:**

**A/N 2; sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything of the sort! it's really late right now and I might have missed some things **

**tumblr; hump-lopez . tumblr . com**


	3. well fuck me

What am I even doing here?

I'm not as popular as Brittany, or anyone here for that matter, so shouldn't I not be allowed here or something? Isn't there some kind of law that states no one less popular than so much is allowed at a house party to celebrate our school's football team's win?

Apparently not.

Though I wish there was.

It's a little after 9:30 when me and Brittany arrive and all I want to do is go home. I could hear the music coming from the house three streets over and I have to wonder to myself how the hell anyone on this street expects to get any sleep tonight.

We're walking up to the door and my count for number of people passed out is already four. I look around the front yard and see beer bottles and red plastic cups scattered across the lawn. Suddenly I feel Brittany's pinky link around mine, causing me to look up at her.

"You okay?" she asks, looking at me with a soft and concerned look.

Did I look like I was freaking out? I didn't mean to be. I mean sure, I'm having a little panic attack on the inside right now but I didn't know I was letting it show. It wasn't even the fact that everyone at this party was drunk that was making me nervous, I'm a drinker myself. Anytime there's booze I'm up for it. It's the fact that I don't know anyone except for Brittany and I really don't want to have to sit through the whole night, sipping on my beer, watching her and that disgusting creature she calls a boyfriend getting their mack on. I bet he's not even a good kisser.

Shit, I haven't answered her question yet.

I do my best to smile at her and say with confidence, "Yeah, of course."

Brittany smirks at me and pulls me up to the house. "Don't worry, San. You look smokin' hot, maybe you'll get lucky." I look at her confused because only yesterday we talked about how I want my first kiss to be special, not with some random. But after I see how she's suppressing a laugh I know she's joking.

We walk into the foyer of the house and the first thing that hits me is the smell of sweat and alcohol. The lights are dimmed and there's a huge disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

Seriously. A disco ball. What the fuck?

I look to Brittany only to find she's not beside me anymore. Where the hell did she go?

Oh no, I'm alone now and people are starting to nice me.

I awkwardly smile at them and before I know it Brittany's by my side again.

"Where did you go?" I ask her, slightly worried and slightly angry that she just left me like that.

She holds her hand out to me and I see a beer bottle in it. "I went to get us drinks, sorry," she says as I grab the bottle. Oh..

"Don't say sorry, Britt," I tell her, bringing the bottle up to my nose to take a whiff of it. "I just thought I lost you," I add, taking a drink of the alcohol now.

Brittany smiles softly as me and takes a sip of her own drink. "You have nothing to fear! I know you don't like parties so I promise to stay by your side the entire night!" she says proudly and I can't help but smile up at her. It's like she's my personal body guard or something. She's adorable.

But just as quickly as my smile appeared, it's gone when I see Anthony coming up to us. I groan and Brittany notices. She gives me a confused look before she turns around and sees the troll behind her. The smile she has on her face now makes me want to throw myself off a cliff.

"Hey baby," she greets, leaning in to peck his lips and I have to force down a gag.

I can tell the big jackass is already drunk by the way he stumbles slightly and slurs the words, "Heeyy.. I was looking for you! I didn't know if you were still coming." He notices me and frowns. "I didn't know you were bringing _her_," he tries to say in a hush voice but he's actually screaming.

Brittany turns to see if I hear his comment and by the expression on her face I can tell she knows I did. "Anth," she starts, turning back to him. "be nice. You said I could invite someone and Santana's my best friend."

Anthony laughs loudly once before becoming serious again. "But she's going to be clinging to you all night! How am I supposed to get some with you if she's all over you?" Okay I'm seriously going to puke.

I think Anthony's always known I have stronger feelings for Brittany that aren't just platonic. That's probably why he smirks at me before pulling Brittany into a kiss.

I see Brittany tense at first but relax immediately and I sigh. I don't know what happens next though because I'm already walking away. As much as I don't want to be on my own right now, I'd rather not watch him suck her face.

I walk into the living room and look around. Everyone's dancing and it's so crowded that I can barely breathe. In the corner of the room I see a couch that's being unoccupied and I figure that's the best place to spend the rest of the night.

Pushing through the crowd is no easy task. I may be small but I'm actually a lot stronger than people think. Even so, it still takes me a few minutes to finally get to my destination.

I fall out of the crowd and take a huge breath in. I'm definitely not doing that again anytime soon. I'm pretty sure I got some of my drink on me and I'm more than positive someone grabbed my ass.

Sitting down on the sofa, I look out into the crowd, watching all the dancing bodies move in sync as I take small sips of my beer until it's gone.

I can already start to feel the alcohol having it's affect on me so I decide it's better to not get another. I've always been sort of a lightweight.

A few songs later I'm still sitting on the couch but I see Brittany, alone, looking around. I get hopefully that she's looking for me but why would she be? She's probably looking for her boyfriend so they can continue their makeout session.

Gross.

But then Brittany spots me and tries to make her way over to where I'm sitting. I can tell she's drunk though by the way she stumbles before falling to the ground a few feet in front of me. As quickly as I can, but not so fast because I'm borderline drunk myself, I walk over to her and help her up.

"Britt?" I ask when she's standing. She looks a little disorientated, and more so than usual. "Hey, B. You good?"

Brittany looks at me confused for a few seconds before her face lights up and she smiles. She probably didn't recognize me with her drunk goggles on.

"Santana!" she squeals, throwing herself at me. I catch her in my arms and giggle. She's definitely drunk. "I was looking all over space and Egypt for you! I thought you were on Pluto or something," she mumbled into my neck and I smile.

"Nope. I'm right here," I tell her, squeezing her body to physically prove it to her.

Brittany pulls back and looks into my eyes. Her face is literally centimeters away from mine and I can feel her breath against my lips. After a few seconds I feel like I may have to sit down because I'm starting to get a little lightheaded.

I try to read her expression but I can't, which is weird because I always can tell what she's feeling or thinking. Her gaze drops down to my mouth and I see her tongue poke out to swipe over her bottom lip.

Oh god what's happening? Why is she staring at my lips? She can't be thinking of…no, she can't. She's straight. Brittany's straight. She's not thinking of doing.._that_.

Her eyes drop again and they bulge out almost before she's stepping back from me saying, "Holy shit Santana! I never ever noticed before, but your tits are so huge!"

I sigh. Yep, she's most certainly piss drunk. And here I was thinking she was going to kiss me. Stupid, Santana. Stupid. But even with my disappointment, her comment still managed to make me blush.

"Uhh, yeah," I say, looking down awkwardly. "Boob job."

Brittany just looks at me like I said something insane. I did tell her about my plastic surgery, right? Her face softens then and I can't read it, again.

"Can I touch them?" she asks suddenly, looking up at me with too much innocence on her face for what she just asked.

Wait a second, did she just ask to touch my boobs?

Brittany takes a step closer to me and I feel my heart skip a beat. "Can I?" she asks again, still keeping her focus on my chest.

What the fuck do I say? The person I've been in love with ever since I met just asked me if she can touch my tits. What the hell does someone say in this situation?

"I-I..Britt.." I stutter out. I want nothing more than to say yes but I know I can't. She looks straight into my eyes and I swallow hard. "I don't think that's a good idea, B.. You're drunk, a-and I doubt Anthony will like that."

Brittany continues to looks at me with the same innocent look before it changes and she shakes her head, causing her to stumble a bit. I go to help her but she hold hers hands out in front of her to tell me she's okay. She looks like she just stepped out of a trance; her brows are furrowed, her lips are in a tight, straight line. Her cheeks look a little red and I think she's embarrassed.

I wait for her to say something but she doesn't. She keeps quiet. Taking a deep breath I get ready to say something but deflate when fucking Anthony shows up again.

"Ladies," she slurs, more so than the last time I saw him. "Britt, baby, let's go dance."

Brittany continues to look at me before she turns around to face Anthony slowly and nods before she walks away, not saying another word to me.

I watch them migrate into the crowd and sigh. I need another drink.

* * *

Two hours later I'm drunk off my ass and I don't even know who I'm dancing with anymore. Or how long I've been dancing for, or where I am.. Wait! Party. Right.

There's some guy behind me with his hands on my hips, guiding us in a dance. I know I'm gay and everything but the whole night I've been forced to watch Brittany and the troll together so I don't even care whether I'm dancing with a guy or girl.

I've never drank this much in my life before and that's probably because I'm trying to forget about the two _love birds_ so much.

I'm so mad at Brittany. She promised me she wouldn't leave me alone and she did. She left me and now I'm dancing with a boy when I only want to be dancing with her and only her.

Shit, I can feel tears coming into my eyes. I fucking hate being a weepy drunk. The hands on my hips are trying to turn me around now but I keep refusing to go with it. I really don't want some random guy trying to make out with me. The hands are trying harder now. Seriously, dude, give the fuck up.

"Santana, turn around," I hear in my ear. That voice doesn't sound like a guys. It sounds a lot like..

"Britt!" I say, turning around and beaming at her. I don't think I've ever been happier to see her than I am right now.

Wait, when did she get here?

Brittany smiles but then frowns. "San, why are you crying?"

I put my hand up to my eyes and feel the wetness of tears. Right. I was crying. "Don't worry, Britty," I tell her, throwing my arms around her neck giggling. "Dance with me!" I shout right by her ear, pulling her close to me.

Brittany reciprocates the action, putting her hands on my waist and pulls me close. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it. It feels so good dancing in her arms.

The song changes and the tempo's fast. We speed up our movements and I rest my head in the crook of her neck because with all this moving around I'm starting to get dizzy.

"I'm sorry about what I asked you earlier," she says suddenly, sounding a lot more sober than before, and it takes me a second to remember what she asked me.

"It's 'kay. I know my tits are awesome," I reply into her neck. "I mean, who wouldn't want to touch them?" Brittany doesn't answer my question, or maybe she did, I don't know, but we keep moving.

Every so often I mess up our rhythm but halfway through the song that's now playing I think I have it down. Her hands that are resting on my hips make their way to the small of my back and she pulls me flush against her body. My arms tighten around her neck and I feel my breathing get a little heavier.

Our hips are moving together as another song comes on and we're basically grinding into each other now. At first it just felt good because I'm having fun, but I just felt something slip between my legs hitting my center and I don't have time to stop the sharp gasp that escapes my mouth.

It takes me a bit but I just realized right now that it's Brittany's leg that's between mine and that's causing the delicious friction against my core with every thrust of her hips. Subconsciously I speed up, almost rocking my hips into hers. She does the same and I almost moan at how good it feels. Her hands are clawing at my back now and I have to admit, I'm so turned on right now. After a particularly harder thrust from Brittany, my hips buck into hers and I hear the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my life.

Brittany moans.

She moaned.. I made her moan.. I made her feel good. And she's more sober than I am right now and she's not stopping so that has to mean she's enjoying this, right?

I hope so, because I know I am and I don't want to stop anytime soon.

The music keeps playing and our hips are still moving; grinding into each other. Brittany raises her head a little till her mouth is right by my ear. She's panting. Fuck.

I bury my hands in her hair, forcing her to keep her mouth next to my ear so I can hear all the sounds she's making. Her hands move a little lower on my back until they're almost on my ass. After a few seconds they're moving again and now they're cupping my ass. Oh my god..

Her hands feel like they're shaking a little and I can tell she's nervous. She's never done anything with a girl, as far as I know, so I can totally understand why she's scared. But once I start rocking harder to the beat of whatever song is on right now, I don't even know, she gets more confident. She's holding my ass now and using is to pull my hips into her everytime she thrusts her own. I definitely think I need to sit down or something before I faint.

My eyes are rolling to the back of my head and I have no choice but to moan as the feeling. Our bodies are flush against each other's, so close that not even a hair can come between us. And our hips still moving in sync, getting faster and faster, both of us encouraged by the others moans and pants.

I'm breathing heavy when Brittany pulls her face away from my ear and looks at me. She looks terrified but there's enough light in the room to see that her eyes are no longer a crystal sky blue, but a dark topaz. And that can only mean one thing: she's just as horny as I am.

Brittany bites her bottom lip and I notice how our hips have stopped moving now but our bodies are still close. With the expression on her face and the color of her eyes mixed with me being more turned on than I've ever been in my life, I know we both know where we want this to go.

I nod my head once to her, my eyes locked with hers. She removes her hands from my ass and my hands leave her hair. With one final longing look, Brittany grabs my hand and we're pushing our way through the crowd.

I'm trying my hardest not to squeal right now.

She's pulling me up the stairs to a bedroom and honestly I feel like I'm going to puke out of happiness. Or maybe because I'm drunk. Either way.

We get into a room and then it's quiet. Brittany closes the door and leans against it while I'm standing in front of the bed. We look at each other, neither of us saying anything and I'm starting to not be able to handle this. I'm so turned on and I need something_. _No, nothing some_thing_, some_one_. I need Brittany.

"Please," I whisper and within seconds I'm falling onto my back, the bed beneath me. Brittany's straddling my hips and the sight of her being so dominative and forceful is almost enough to make me cum right now. But I can't, that'd be so embarrassing.

Her dress is pushed up and I can see the little strip of purple panties covering what I've wanting for as long as I can remember.

Brittany leans forward until her lips are millimeters away from mine then stops. Fuck she's a tease.

I swallow hard and squeak the words, "Britt..please," and that's all it takes for her to close the gap between our faces and connect our lips together in a fiery kiss.

At first I feel breathless, like she just took all the air from my lungs. Then I feel wet. ..Which is weird. I mean of course I'm wet between my legs but I feel like I'm wet all over my body. Like I just got splashed with water or something.

… Wait a fucking second.

Is this a _dream_?

Water splashes me again and I sit up straight, gasping and coughing. A wave of sickness washes over me and I feel like I'm going to blow chunks any second. I squeeze my eyes and hold my tummy with my hands.

"Santana, lay back down," someone says, I can't recognize the voice though. I'm too focused on the pain in my stomach. "Are you going to throw up?" they ask and I nod my head which isn't a good idea because now I'm dizzy and that's definitely not helping. "Here, use this," they instruct, putting something under my chin and before I know it I feel everything in my stomach coming up into my mouth.

I can feel tears in my eyes and I gag at the bitter taste of vomit in my mouth before I puke again purely because of that. I grab what I'm assuming in a bucket and gag again. Hands rubbing my back and someone says, "Shh..it's okay. Just get it all out," and it happens again.

After vomiting another two times and gagging I don't even know for how long, I fall backwards out of exhaustion and groan when my head hits the ground. It doesn't hurt so much though because within seconds I'm passed out again.

* * *

When I wake up I'm not on the floor anymore but on something really soft and fluffy. I think it's a bed but I have no idea honestly. The harder I think about it the more my head hurts. And holy fuck I feel like I just ran into a wall or something.

I'm on my side and when I open my eyes it's dark. I can barely see anything but in the distance there's a light coming from somewhere. But since I don't even know where I am so I have no idea what it is.

Maybe I died from puking too much.

I'm struggling to keep my eyes open and my whole body aches. Suddenly the light gets bigger and I see a figure standing in front of it, a shadow. The light hurts my eyes though so I make some kind of half dying whale, half bird sound and turn over.

"Oh. You're awake?" Wait, I know that voice.

"Britt?" I croak, trying to turn back over to look at her.

I hear her rush over to me and stop right in front of me. "Hey, hey, hey. No, San don't. Stay still." By the time she says that I'm already on my back so I just relax and stay like that.

"Are you going to throw up again?" she asks me and I turn my head to the side to look at her. So _she_ was the one that gave me a bucket earlier. Her face looks worried so I shake my head slowly and she lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. You've already puked up like, everything you ate in the past week so I don't want you to throw up your tummy or your liver or something."

I smile at her because damn, she's so cute. "Don't worry, I'm good," I mumbled and yawn. "What happened? Where am I? And why was there water splashed at me before?"

Brittany reaches over and three seconds later I'm blinded by light. "Oh, sorry. I wanted to turn on the lamp," she says, giving me an apologetic smile. "Well, you're at my house in my bed. My parents and Ashley are sleeping and it's like.. 1:30? Yeah, about that. As for what happened.. We went to the party, you ran off somewhere when Anthony came, and two hours later I found you passed out on the floor. And the water I used to try to get you to wake up," she finishes, looking at me to see if I remembered any of it.

I close my eyes and press my hands to them. So nothing on the dance floor actually happened. Me and Brittany didn't dance, she didn't moan in my ear, and we didn't kiss..

Well fuck me.

"Can I go to sleep again?" I ask weakly. Brittany nods and I smile at her before my eyes close and I turn over to my side facing her again.

Minutes pass and I hear Brittany moving around until finally I feel the comforter shift and the bed dips. Brittany gets comfortable under the blanket before moving closer to me and molding our bodies together. Her front if pressed against my back, her legs bent into mine and her arm rests across my waist, pulling me close to her as she buries her face into my hair.

"This okay?" she mumbles and I can only hum to let her know I approve of the action before she moves closer against my body and sighs.

"Goodnight, Santana," she says and that's the last thing I hear before my whole body relaxes and I let sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N; I reaaally hope none of you are mad at me for the whole dancing being Santana's dream! but anyways, I want to thank you all for the reviews and just everything, it means so much to me and I know I already said that but still. it really does mean a lot. I hope I did the party justice though! leave me your thoughts and if any of you have ideas or things you might want to see just let me know and I'll try my best to incorporate it into the story :3**

**tumblr; hump-lopez . tumblr . com**


	4. this isn't going to end well

An alarm goes off, abruptly waking me up from my slumber and I can feel my heart beating fast from the scare. The ringing is making my head hurt like fuck and I have no idea where it's coming from so I can't even turn it off.

I groan and roll over to lay on my other side in attempt to protect myself from the loud, invading sound. There's something beside me but I really don't care to check what it is, I just need that fucking ringing to stop.

I hide myself in the object beside me, burying my head in..a pillow? I'm guessing that what it is because it's really soft and comfy.

The ringing continues, except its louder now, and I whine.

"Well someone's not very happy to be awake," I hear a raspy voice say.

My eyes shoot open and I freeze before I remember I'm at Brittany's house..in her room..laying in her bed..with my face pressing against her..

Oh my god my face is in her boobs.

I heard Brittany chuckle as I groan from embarrassment and feel her arms wrap around my body, bringing me closer to her. She holds me like that for a few moments, rubbing my back and arms as she airily giggles at my crankiness. She then removes herself completely and a couple seconds later I hear the ringing stop.

"Ugh, thank fucking god, finally," I practically moan before relaxing into the mattress.

Brittany lies back in the position she was before, her arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight. And even though I feel like someone's been hitting me over the head with a frying pan for the past seven hours, I want to stay like this forever, in her arms.

A few minutes pass and I feel myself falling back asleep before Brittany speaks. "How're you feeling?" she asks quietly, looking down at me. I yawn before tilting my head up to see her face.

Wow, she's beautiful when she just wakes up.

Her hair is tousled and wild, probably filled with tangles and god knows what else. I think she tried to take most of her makeup off last night but there's still some smudged around her eyes. She has bags under them as well from lack of sleep. Her lips are chapped and there's what looks like glitter on her cheek. But even with all that, she looks like the most gorgeous girl in the world.

"Santana?" she asks, looking at me expectantly. Oh! Right, I had a question to answer.

"Like shit," I croak, giving her a weak and pathetic smile. Brittany smiles at me before leaning down to place a small kiss on my forehead. "What time is it?"

Brittany thinks for a moment before leaning over me again and lying back down. She has her phone in her hand, swiping her finger across the screen. "It's 6:30."

"In the morning?" I ask incredulously and look at her with my best 'are you fucking serious?' facial expression. Why the hell does she have an alarm going off at 6:30 in the freaking morning on a Saturday?

Brittany nods her head then closes her eyes. "I usually go running Saturday mornings," she explains and I remember her telling me something about morning jogs. "I forgot to turn the alarm off. And I'm definitely not going now, too tired," she mumbles the last few words, snuggling into my body.

I don't say or do anything but watch her shift around and get comfortable in the bed. Her arms lay across my waist and her head is tucked underneath my chin. She then throws her leg over my body and I tense at the skin contact with her bare thigh against mine.

Hold on a minute..

"Uhh..B-Brittany?" I say cautiously, slowly starting to realize how much, or how little, clothing we're both wearing.

"Hmm?" she replies, clearly too tired to form proper words.

I swallow hard before asking, "Where..why aren't we wearing c-clothes?"

Moments go by and neither of us move or speak. Finally Brittany takes her head out from under my chin and lays her head on the pillow we're sharing."We're not wearing no clothes," said states, a slight bit confusion in her voice. My brows furrowed and I open my mouth then close it a few times, not exactly sure what to say. "Wait.. You mean- Ohh, okay, I get what you mean. Both our dresses were dirty and had alcohol on them so I put them in the laundry," she said as if it were no big deal.

"Okay… But how did I even get my dress off though? I don't remember changing," I say, wracking my brain for memories that couldn't be found.

Brittany giggles and squeezes my hip. "I took your dress off, silly. You were sleeping." Oh..

I slowly nod my head while trying to comprehend the fact that Brittany basically stripped me while I was unconscious.

Hot.

"And I was too tired to change you into other clothes so I just left you in your bra and panties," she added. "And because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable being half naked, I'm just in my bra and panties, too."

God I love Brittany's logic.

So me and the love of my life are half naked cuddling in a together. Jeez, that sounds like the beginning of a really shitty joke.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask her, avoiding her eyes because I'm scared she'll see in mine how turned on I'm starting to get.

Brittany shook her head. "Nope! I mean, I would have been, but you kept me warm." Okay.. I don't see how considering I'm half her size… "Some time through the night you were actually lying on top of me. You were like another blanket."

"Oh my god," I mumble, now hiding my head underneath her chin. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to- I didn't like, hurt you, right? Squish you?" I ask, visioning a mental image of Brittany being squashed under my weight.

While I expected Brittany to say something along the lines of, 'Yeah, but it's okay! I don't need to be _always_ breathing,' she just laughed instead. "I was totally fine! You kept me warm," she says, pulling away so I couldn't hide in her neck anymore. I frowned at the loss of my protection and Brittany smiles at me. "How's your head?" she asks suddenly and I close my eyes, groaning loudly. I completely forgot about how much my hangover was killing me until now.

"I'm gonna take that as it hurts?" she asks, and when I open my eyes I can see the small 'sorry' smile she has on.

I nod my head and close my eyes again.

"Then you should sleep a little longer, sorry my alarm woke you up," she said and I mumble a quiet, 'it's okay'. "Do you want me to get you Advil or something?" she asks.

Part of me want to say, 'Fuck yes, please!' but another part of me is asking how often am I going to be in a bed, half naked with Brittany S. Pierce beside me?

And I can answer that question. Not very often at all.

I shake my head no and sigh while trying to get comfortable again. "No, s'okay," I say and I feel her tighten her hold on my waist.

"Alright," she said quietly, placing another kiss on my forehead. "but I feel like I just ran into a wall so I'm gonna go get some. I'll bring you back a caplet just in case you change her mind." And before I have any time to protest, Brittany separates from my body and gets out of bed. Nobody knows how badly I want to call after her and say, 'No, please don't leave!'

Instead I turn over and lie flat on my stomach, whining into the pillow as Brittany walks towards the door.

"Don't be so dramatic!" I hear her say, and before I have time to say something back to her, something hits my body and I scream. It's only when Brittany's practically on the floor dying of laughter that I look down and see a balled up shirt beside me. Oh she's _so_ gonna get it.

As quietly as I can, I get out of Brittany's bed and sneak up to her. She's got one hand on the door, holding herself up and she's bent over laughing. I start to move a little quicker and I'm planning to tackle her to the ground but instead, Brittany looks up and sees me coming at her. She screams and runs away, and after muttering 'shit' under my breath I take off after her.

Having an insane hangover and probably still a little tipsy plus running down stairs is not a good idea.

I'm catching up on her and I'm about to grab her wrist before I trip down the last few steps and scream again. My body hits something once, then hits something again and I feel most of the wind get knocked out of me.

Coughing and gasping for air, I open my eyes and see that I'm on the floor laying on top of Brittany. I must have hit her when I tripped and toppled her over or something. She has her eyes closed and she's giggling, but I really don't see what's so funny. She opens up one eye and peers up at me, looking really sneaky. I cock an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"That was fun," she giggles out and I'm thinking she must be crazy. Getting tackled to the ground is fun to her?

"Brittany, I almost killed you. And you thought that was fun?" I ask, placing my elbows on each side of her head and resting my fists into my cheeks. Brittany shrugs and before I know it she's tickling me and I scream. Again.

"O-oh, my g-god! Brittany, s-stop! Please!" I squeal through my laughter, rolling off her body and in return she rolls onto mine. I'm laughing so hard that I don't even realize that we're both still only in our underwear and she's straddling my waist.

"I'm going to tickle you until you explode!" she threatens, squeezing my sides causing me to yelp like a fucking dog.

I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded from having no air in my lungs so I quickly grab her wrists and hold them still. "Please, Britt..can't breathe.." I beg, trying to catch my breath. Brittany looks down at me with a hard look on her face for all of five seconds until it softens and she smiles.

"Kay," she chirps, and I release her hands slowly because part of me doesn't trust the tickle monster side of this girl. Yet, Brittany is true to her word and doesn't tickle me again. Instead, she leans down and rests her head against my chest, her hands spread out to the side of her. "I'm tired."

I laugh and close my eyes because now that she mentions it, I'm just about ready to doze off myself. I wrap my arms around her body and lightly tickle her sides which earns me a glare from her.

"Don't you dare start that with me, Ms. Lopez," she says with fake anger, pointing a finger at me. I grin and lean up to lick the tip of her finger the second before she pulls it away. "Ew! Santana! That's gross," she grumbles, wiping her finger on my bare stomach. I simply shrug and she gives in smiling as she lies back down onto my chest.

I wish this could be my everyday life. Just hang out with Brittany all day long, have tickle fights in our underwear and then cuddle afterwards. Of course there's much more I'd like to be able to do with her, more coupley things, but I actually think I'm starting to accept the fact that Brittany's 100% straight and has a boyfriend and she totally didn't just kiss my neck right now.

Wait what.

I snap back into reality and sure enough, Brittany's head is right in the crook of my neck and she's placing soft and lazy kisses all over it. I know I should say something but shit this feels so nice. I always knew she was talented with her mouth, she showed me some of the cool tongue tricks she could do once. She can even tie a cherry stem with her tongue in four and a half seconds flat. And I always imagined what it might be like to have her kiss some part of my body but none of my fantasies were as good as the real thing right now.

She moves up slightly and kisses my pulse point. My hands on her back unintentionally twitch from the short pleasure I got from it and I feel her smirk into my neck before she continues pressing kisses to that same spot. Some longer than others, and some wetter than others.

Finally after a few minutes of this, or it could have been a few seconds, I don't know, I finally decide that this needs to stop, or I at least need to know why my straight best friend is practically making out with my neck.

"U-um, Britt?" I ask, opening my eyes and looking down at her.

"Mhm?" she hums, not taking her lips away from my skin. I open my mouth to continue but at that exact same moment, Brittany bites at the special weak spot I have and a tiny moan accidentally escapes my lips.

Brittany freezes, I freeze, and suddenly it feels like the whole world just went on pause. Slowly she picks her head up and hovers it above me, her blue eyes piercing my brown ones.

"What was that?" she almost whispers, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

I swallow hard, harder than I mean to and I end up choking on my own spit. "What was what?" I croak out, feeling my eyes start to water from how wide and open they are.

Brittany narrows her eyes at me before she simply says, "You moaned."

I suck in a breath and hold it because shit, what the fuck do I say to that?

"W-why were you kissing my neck?" I ask, trying to narrow my eyes back at her but with as wide as my eyes still are right now, I probably just look like a freak.

Brittany's face relaxes and she smiles. "Iunno, felt like it." Okay hold up, the hell?

I stare deep into Brittany's eyes, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. After moments of silence and just pure eye contact, a light bulb flickers on in my head. "Brittany, are you still drunk?" Brittany's small smile turns into a wide grin and she brings up her hand in front of my face and pinches her first finger and thumb, acting to say 'just a little'.

Ahh..okay, now _that_ makes sense.

I sigh and squeeze my eyes closed before reopening them and see Brittany looking down at me with curious eyes. I can't help but smile at her because god, she looks like a freaking lost puppy, all innocent looking and adorable.

I'm about to suggest that maybe we should get up and go back to bed when suddenly something stops me.

"What the hell is going on here?" an almost booming voice asks and I look up to see Brittany's dad standing at the bottom of the staircase.

Now it's not that Mr. Pierce is homophobic, he's just one of those people who say they're okay with the lgbt community, but not if it's their own daughter or son who was gay. Or anyone he knows. Or anyone at al.

..Okay he's homophobic, and probably one of the worst I've ever seen. I overheard him say before that the only reason he still lets me hang out with Brittany is because he believes that I'm young and confused and will eventually come to my senses and realize I like boys. He's also said that if any of his children were to ever be gay, he'd waste no time in throwing them out or sending them off to Bible camp to "cleanse themselves".

And with the position that me and Brittany are in right now, I think it's safe to say he's jumping to conclusions and he's _pissed_.

"Well? I asked you girls a question, didn't I? What the fuck are you two doing?" he asks again, even angrier this time if that were possible.

I'm looking right up at Brittany, too scared to say a word or even breathe. She has her eyes closed and her teeth are clenched. Even though she's still intoxicated, I know we're thinking the exact same thing right now.

We're fucked.

* * *

**A/N; I know this chapter is shorter and not very interesting but I've been on a little bit of a writers block lately and I hate making everyone who's following this story wait so long for an update, so I'm very sorry for that I have a few ideas for the next couple chapters though so hopefully they'll be longer and more eventful. also I just wanted to say that this fic isn't going to be very long, probably no more than 6 or 7 chapters. And considering this is the fourth, that means there's only 3 or 4 more chapters to go! but anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter even though it's sort of suckish "**

**tumblr; hump-lopez . tumblr . com**


	5. this can't be happening

"Well? I asked you girls a question, didn't I? What the fuck are you two doing?" he asks again, even angrier this time if that were possible.

I'm looking right up at Brittany, too scared to say a word or even breathe. She has her eyes closed and her teeth are clenched. Even though she's still intoxicated, I know we're thinking the exact same thing right now.

We're fucked.

I continued to look at Brittany. I have no idea what to say to her dad or how to explain why we were both half naked and why his straight daughter was straddling her gay best friend. Oh god I hope he didn't see her kissing my neck.

After what seemed like hours, Brittany finally unfreezes from her position on top of me. She rolls off my body and stands up, a little too fast I can tell because she's stumbling a bit. I quickly stand up to steady her before we both look to her dad.

He's staring at us with his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. I feel scared just looking at him.

"Well?" he asks again, irritation lacing his voice.

I figure Brittany still isn't going to speak so I'm about to explain ourselves before she cuts me off.

"Nothing's happening, daddy," she says, looking up at him with no expression on her face.

Her dad laughs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Oh really?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow at us. "Then care to explain why you two were laying on top of each other in your underwear?" he accuses, his voice getting firmer and louder nearing the end of his sentence.

This time I expect Brittany to continue speaking but she turns silent again. I sigh and face her dad.

"Nothing was happening," I repeated Brittany in a small voice. "We just, um..we, woke up and got thirsty. And coming down stairs, I tripped the last step and knocked Britt over," I explained. God, I hope he buys this.

Brittany's dad nods slowly and I think he believes it until he scowls and points a finger at me. "I want you out of this house."

I feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop. My arms are hanging loosely by my sides and I don't know what to say or do now. Did Brittany's dad just..kick me out of their house?

"Dad.." Brittany starts, taking a few steps forward before he puts up a hand to pause her.

"Brittany, don't. We will speak later. But right now, I'm serious. I want you to leave this house, Santana." He looks between us a few times before he starts to head back upstairs."You better be gone by the time I come back down," he says, and then he's gone.

It takes a minute for me to realize what's happening before I quickly rush upstairs to gather all my things together. I don't even wait for Brittany to join me, I really don't want to find out what will happen if her dad comes back and I'm still here.

Running back down the stairs freshly changed into sweats and a sweater I grabbed from Brittany's closet, I see Brittany standing in the same spot that I left her, unmoved.

I slowly walk up to Brittany, trying to catch her eyes that were glued to the ground. "Britt?" I ask. No response. I'm about to say something else before I hear a door open and panic. I run to the front door and open it, but before I run out, I turn back to Brittany. "Call me if you need me, okay? Bye." And with that, I run outside, the door slamming closed behind me.

* * *

Brittany stands still, frozen in spot, even after Santana leaves. She has no idea what just happened. Partly because of the alcohol still coursing through her veins, and partly because she's never seen her dad that upset before.

Brittany's father walks back down the stairs and steps in front of her. "Did Santana leave?" he asks, coldly. Brittany barely nods before turning her head to look at him. "Good. Go put on some clothes, Brittany. We need to talk." The blonde gulps before nodding again and shakily steps forward to start walking to her room.

The girl just throws on a pink tank top and sweatpants before looking in the mirror. Her hair is a disaster and she looks like completely shit. Brittany groans at herself before walking back downstairs.

Sitting at the kitchen table is where Brittany finds her dad. He's wearing no expression and almost looks like a statue. Brittany sits down in the chair across from him and waits.

Thinking back to what happened only ten minutes ago, Brittany's confused. She's really not as drunk as she thought she was, barely even tipsy really. So if it wasn't the alcohol that made her start kissing Santana's neck, what was it? She didn't know. Maybe it was just the spur of the moment? They were both goofing around in their after party haze and she was just lying on top of the girl, trying to stop laughing. When she wanted to get up Brittany had opened her eyes and started to move but then got distracted. She suddenly noticed just how naked both of them were and her heart started to pound. Her face was resting by Santana's neck and for the first time, she just wanted to feel how soft the Latina's skin was.

So was that it? The only reason she did it was out of pure curiosity? Maybe.. But something in the back of her mind told her it was something else.

"Brittany," her father speaks, effectively pulling her out of her trance. "I don't want any excuses. I don't even want you to explain yourself." Brittany's eyebrows furrow together. If he didn't want her to explain, then why was she here? "You know how I feel about..homosexuality, correct?" Brittany nods. "I will not have any child of mine getting involved with someone of the same sex and committing such a sin as I saw today." Brittany opens her mouth to speak, to explain that nothing was going on and she wasn't gay but her father's raised hand stopped her. "Same as Santana, I want you to leave this house. Before your mother wakes up." And with that, Brittany's dad stands up and walks away, leaving his eldest daughter at the table with tears starting to spill over her eye lids.

* * *

By the time I got home I was still scared. Not for myself, but for Brittany. Who knew what her father was going to do to her? I don't even want to think about it. I just hope that whatever it is, whatever happens, she's safe.

It's still early; my parents are probably still asleep, so I make my way upstairs as quietly as possible. Once in my room, I collapse onto my bed. I don't even bother to bring the blanket on top of me, Brittany's sweater is pretty warm and cozy enough. I kind of feel bad for just taking it, only because it's her favorite one. It's a simple back oversized hoodie and in the middle of it there's a picture of Mickie Mouse's face. I'm pretty sure she got it from when she went to Disney Land this past summer. I wish I could have gone with her. I know how much she loves Disney so seeing her in probably the happiest place in the world; I can only imagine how cute she'd be. All excited and wanting to go on the rides and meet the people dressed up like her favorite characters.

I frown into my pillow because now I just miss her. I know I just saw her like, twenty minutes ago, but still. Twenty minutes without seeing her glowing face and adorable voice is too long.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when suddenly there's a knock on the front door. My eyes open and I'm looking right up at my ceiling, my eyebrows furrowed. I wait a few seconds until I hear knocking again before I sit up and stare curiously at the door to my room. It's a few more seconds before there's knocking again, this time harder and more urgent.

I jump off my bed and walk quickly to the front door, doing my best not to fall down the stairs. As I approach the door, I ask as quietly as possible but still loud enough for whoever's knocking on my door to hear, "Who's there?"

Silence.

I wait a few more seconds before I ask again a little louder. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Santana open the door.." I hear a faint and weak voice say and I immediately recognize it.

My eyes are wide as I swing open the door and see Brittany standing on my doorstep.. Her cheeks are red and I can see the tear stains even from where I'm standing.

Pulling Brittany in through the door and kicking it closed with my foot, I grab her hand and drag her up to my room without saying a word. Once we're in, with my bedroom door closed, I turn around and see Brittany already sitting on my bed, her head dropped and eyes concentrating on her lap.

Slowly I walk over to my bed and sit down next to her. I have no idea what to say because I'm too afraid that what I'm thinking happened actually did happen.

After a few minutes of both of us sitting there in silence, I turn to her and swallow hard so I can speak.

"Britt-" is all I manage to get out before she flings he arms around my neck and I nearly fall over from the impact.

Her quiet sobs are what I hear next and I bite lip to keep myself from crying. There's seriously nothing worse than seeing this girl cry.

Carefully I wrap my arms around Brittany's back and pull her into myself further. One of my hands is around her waist and the other is rubbing slowly up and down her back. I'm whispering comforting things like "shh" and "it'll be okay" in her ear but it doesn't lessen her cries.

It's almost ten minutes later when Brittany's sobs become quieter and she picks her head up from where it was resting on my shoulder. I keep my arms around her and she does the same. Her eyes open and it almost pains me at how beautifully sad her now light crystal blue eyes are. We look at each other, neither of us saying a word. Finally she lets her arms drop from my neck and wipes at her cheeks. I do the same and fold my hands in my lap.

"He kicked me out," she says quietly, barely audible, a few minutes later. I continue to look at her, waiting to see if she'll continue. "He said that he won't have a gay daughter," she chokes out and I can see new tears forming in her eyes. I wait again to see if she's going to say anything more again but this time she doesn't.

"But Brittany.." I start slowly, unsure of what I even want to say. "..You're not..gay. You have a boyfriend.." I continue, trailing off slightly.

Brittany laughs bitterly and scoffs, dropping her hands into her lap and looks at me. "Him? I-, Santana I don't even _like_ him," she says with a sad chuckle.

My eyebrows furrow and I look at her completely confused. I open my mouth a few times to speak but just end up closing it because I, again, have no idea what to say.

"..Why are you with him then?" I ask slowly, trying to make sense of this all.

Brittany scoffs again and looks at me like the answer is obvious. When I don't say anything else Brittany sighs and pinches the spot on her nose between her eyes. "I _have_ to be with him, Santana."

"Why?"

"Because I have to."

"That's not a good reason."

"Well it's the truth."

"But why do you have to be with him?"

"I just told you."

"Brittany.."

Brittany looks like she's about to break down again and I decide not to say anything more. I look at her and she's wearing a very concentrated face, her eyes focused on her lap again. After a few minutes of waiting, Brittany utters the words I thought I'd never hear her say unless it was in my dreams.

"I'm gay."

* * *

Me and Brittany are sitting at the dinner table in my kitchen beside each other while my dad is sitting opposite of us and my mom is standing by the stove, cooking what I'm assuming is her family famous soup.

Brittany hasn't been talking at all since she told me her secret, and I can only imagine how upset and depressed she is. She's just sitting beside me with a blank expression on her face, staring down at her lap. The room is silent except for the often clatter of utensils or whatever my mom's doing that gives off a sound.

In a way, even as bad as it is, I'm almost glad this happened. Not that I'd ever wish Brittany getting kicked out of her house upon her, I would never. But the fact that she told me that she's actually gay makes my heart flutter because maybe that means I have a chance with her now.

But that's not why I should be thinking about right now. I shouldn't be happy about this.

My mom walks over to the table with two bowls in her hands and sets them down in front of me and Brittany. She then brings two more bowls over for my dad and herself before walk to the entrance of the kitchen and calling for my brother to come and eat.

My mom brings the last bowl to the table and sets in down in an empty spot beside me. She sits down beside my dad as Cal comes down the stairs and sits down next to me.

And then..everything is silent.

There's no talking, it doesn't even sound like anyone's breathing. We're all just staring down at our plates, except for Cal who starts digging into his soup and my parents who look up from their bowls and look at Brittany.

After she told me everything that happened, Brittany ended up crying herself to sleep right before my parents came home. Once I heard the door open and them calling out for me, I squeezed myself out from Brittany's death hold she had on me and rushed down stairs to tell them not to wake her. Of course they were confused as to why Brittany was even over so I had to tell them everything.

My parents obviously said she could stay here for as long as she needed, and Brittany knows that now because I told her when she woke up, but she still refuses to speak or really do anything.

Cal seems to notice the eerie silence because he slowly stops eating and looks around. "..Why's it so quietly? Usually no one can just shut up during dinner," he says confused, looking to my parents. "especially you, San," he adds, pointing a finger at me.

"Shut up, Cal," I grumble, shooting him a death glare before my dad clears his throat loudly and I look at him.

"Santana, don't talk to your brother that way. He has no idea what's happened so he has a right to be confused," he says sternly.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever," I say, finally picking up my spoon and scooping up some soup before shoving it into my mouth.

There's a silence for about half a minute before Cal speaks again.

"So..is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"I swear to God Cal, shut the fuck up."

"Santana!" my mother shouts, giving me an outraged look.

I simply shrug my shoulders and from the corner of my eye I see Brittany look up at me. I meet her gaze for all of three seconds before she's looking back down into her food again.

* * *

When dinner's over I help with the dishes and Brittany just sits in the living room, staring blankly at the TV. It's turned on and she's looking at it but she's not really watching it.

After the dishes are done and the kitchen's cleaned up I walk over to where Brittany's sitting and slowly sit down next to her. If she sees me she doesn't make it known because she barely reacted to my presence at all.

"Britt?" I ask quietly, ducking my head a little to try and meet her eyes.

Brittany doesn't say anything but she turned her head to look at me, acknowledging she heard me speak. I give her a small smile and she gives me the monotone look she's been wearing every since she's been here.

"You wanna go upstairs? I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something?" I continue just as quietly, waiting patiently for her response.

Instead of spoken words like I was hoping, Brittany nods once. I give her another smile before standing up and reaching my hand out to her. She looks at it for a few moments, almost confused before she reaches to grab it, pulling herself up. As we walk to my room I feel her fingers slowly intertwine with mine and I can't help the small smile from tugging at my lips.

Once we're in my room I shut the door behind us and our hands slip away. I frown at the lost of contact as I turn around and watch Brittany move to sit on the edge of my bed. I slowly walk up to my bed and stand in front of her. She looks like she wants to say something but she can't get it out.

I sit down next to her and grab her hand again. "What's up, Britt? You look like something's on your mind," I say and I instantly regret it. Of course something's on her mind, she just got thrown out of her house. Idiot. "I-I mean-" I'm suddenly cut off from my words when I feel soft lips press against mine. My eyes are wide and my whole body stiffens as I look, shocked, at Brittany.

Her eyes are screwed shut and her eyebrows are furrowed. I can feel her hand shaking in mine and Jesus Christ I must be fucking dreaming. There's no way Brittany S. Pierce is kissing me right now.

Yet even as I'm convinced that this isn't actually happening, I know it is once our lips separate and she rests her forehead lightly against mine.

"Britt.." I start softly, not really knowing what to say. I don't have to think of anything to say anyways because within seconds Brittany's lips are back on mine with even more force this time.

I can't help but give in and press my lips back against hers, capturing her bottom lip between my own. I suck on it gently and I hear Brittany give off a quiet moan and I all but die at the sound. I know I should really stop this and ask Brittany what the hell is going on but my mind goes foggy when I'm suddenly pushed back and fall onto my bed, staring up in shock as Brittany straddles my lap, kissing me again.

Her hands tangle in my hair and mine shoot to her side, squeezing lightly. I feel her tongue trace over my bottom lip and I whimper, I fucking _whimper_. My mouth opens the slightest bit, a little afraid but all my worries are gone as soon as Brittany's tongue is pushing its way into my mouth, wrestling with mine.

The kiss grows hot and desperate and before I know it Brittany's laying flush against me, straddling only one of my legs as she rocks into me. Her hands are pulling at the bottom of my shirt, tugging it upwards. She keeps raising it up until my abs, stomach, and now chest is revealed. She pulls away from the kiss only long enough to tug my shirt over my head before her lips are back on mine.

One of her hands cups my cheek at the other slowly makes its way towards my chest. I know I really have to stop this now because I don't know if I'll be able to in a few seconds. But as soon as Brittany's hand cups my bra clad breast, I'm gone.

I moan into her mouth and buck my hips up into her. She's slowly massaging my boob and God it feels so fucking good. I start fiddling with the ends of her shirt, slowly raising it higher and higher before she pulls away and rips it off for me, throwing it across the room. I stare up at her in shock and she gives me the tiniest hint of a smirk before she's devouring my mouth again.

Within minutes both our pants are off and she's unhooking my bra. She tugs it down my arms and throws it behind her and I still can't believe this is happening. Separating our lips, Brittany starts kissing down my jaw and neck. She finds my pulse point with ease and pays it special attention, nipping and sucking at the skin, leaving a mark no doubt. She then continues downward again and for a moment I'm confused. That is, until I feel her tongue lightly flicking at my nipple and I let out a strangled moan. Brittany seems to get a little more confident with my sounds of approval as she closes her mouth around my nipple, sucking hard on it.

"Oh my God, Brittany.." I breath, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

My hand flies up to her hair, tangling itself it in and pushing her closer to my chest, encouraging her to continue. I keep letting out little sighs and moans, my hips bucking up into her every so often before I hear a whimper that didn't come from me. I furrow my brows as I hear it again, but this time it sounds more like a sob.

"Brittany?" I ask, opening my eyes and lifting my head up to look down at her. I had been hoping that my ears were wrong but there Brittany was, her shoulders shaking as she cried into my chest.

"Britt.. C'mere," I say softly, sitting up and pulling her up with me. In no time Brittany's arms are wrapped around my neck and she's crying into my neck. I feel my heart breaking because I can't fucking stand it when she cries. My hands are running up and down her back, trying to calm her down but her crying continues.

As if things couldn't get any worse I hear my door opening and see my mom coming in.

"Santan- Oh!"

My mother's eyes widen and I feel my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. I'm sure she can tell that me and Brittany are practically naked and even if she couldn't, the discarded clothes all over the floor were a dead giveaway.

"Uh, mom.. Get out.." I say between my teeth, nodding my head towards the door. She stands there for a few more seconds and I'm ready to grab a pillow and throw it at her before she nods and quickly scampers out of the room. I let out a sigh and look back down to Brittany.

"Britt? Brittany, hey," I say quietly, pulling back from the embrace to look at her. She looks up at me and I feel my heart break. Her face and eyes are red from crying and I can see the tear stains running down her cheeks. God it's taking everything in me not to cry now.

"Hey.." I say again, smiling softly at her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Brittany sniffles and removes her hands from around my neck to wipe at her eyes. I just sit and wait, holding her a little tighter.

"I-" Brittany starts and stops, looking like she's getting choked up again. I rub her back soothingly, letting her know that whatever it is she can tell me.

"What? Are you still upset about what happened at your house?" I ask gently, not wanting her to get anymore upset.

She shakes her head and I furrow my brows. If it's not that, then what could possibly be upsetting her so much?

I continue to wait, drawing circles on her skin with thumbs as she composes herself enough to say five words that will have me in more of a shock than when she kissed me.

"I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N; Oh god I'm ****_soooooo_**** sorry for the wait for this chapter. I've been in a writing stump for the past few months and I've literally had half this chapter done for so long and I only got around finishing it today. I apologize very much! Although I hope, besides the angst, that this chapter was worth the wait!**

**tumblr; cosimadreads . tumblr . com**


	6. well shit this is actually happening

Just to make sure I'm not dreaming I slap myself in the face and Brittany stares at me like I'm crazy.

"S-San? Why did you..?" she asks, completely confused.

Now I realize that I could've just pinched myself because God fucking damn it that hurt.

I shake my head and squeeze my eyes closed. "You..you can't," I mumble to myself but I'm pretty sure it was loud enough for Brittany to hear.

"I can't what?" I hear her ask softly, sniffling a little.

I can't believe this is actually happening.. No, she has to be fucking with me. She's always screwing around with me, making jokes like this. And out of all fucking times she's making a joke now? Really?

"You can't be in love with me!" I practically yell, scoffing at the end. She's always good at playing the innocent card but I'm not fucking having it today. "Y-You can't be. You have a boyfriend and you're supposed to love him, not me. We're friends, tha-that's it! That's all we are! Even though I hate it so fucking much and I wish you really were telling the truth it just- it's not true."

I end off weakly, feeling tears prickling in my eyes and God damn it I wish I was anywhere but with Brittany right now.

Brittany continues to be quiet before she asks nervously, "Why..why do you wish it was true?" Really. That's all she fucking got out of this?

I scoff again and look at her like it's the most obvious answer in the world, which it is. "Because /I'm/ in love with you. I have been for years!" I say exasperatedly, covering my face with my hands and rubbing my temples. It's only now that I remember I'm one article of clothing away from being naked and Brittany isn't too far behind either.

She doesn't say anything as I uncover my eyes and look at her. We hold eye contact for a few seconds before I sigh and grumble, "Get off me."

Brittany sits on my lap for a few more seconds before she slowly rolls off, sitting on my bed beside me. I get up and quickly find my bra, putting it on as fast as I can. I just can't fucking believe her right now.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out a tank top and basketball shorts. As I dress myself Brittany just sits on my bed, watching me.

I know I might be overreacting but this just has to be a joke. There's no way that the love of my life, Brittany Susan Pierce, is in love with me. Things like that just don't happen to people like me. I don't deserve her and she definitely deserves a hell of a lot better than me.

As I finish getting dressed, I look over to Brittany before heading for my door.

"Where are you going?"

Fuck. Her voice sounds so small and so scared that I almost want to just run to her and tackle her in a hug and say sorry for yelling a overreacting. But I can't.

"Out," I answer shortly. "Going for a run."

"Oh.. Okay," she replies sadly.

Running away right now is probably the worst thing I can do. I need to stop thinking of myself and take care of my best friend who just got kicked out of her house because she's gay but I can't. Not right now anyways.

"Don't wait up," is the last thing I say before I'm out the door.

* * *

I arrive home a few hours later and I'm dead tired. I didn't mean to be out for so long but my feet just kept moving and I went with them. I left at around 8 and next thing I know it's 10:30 and it's dark out.

I left my phone in my room and didn't bother telling my parents where I was going so they're probably worried sick but it was worth it. Two and a half hours to myself just to think really did help.

What if Brittany's not screwing with me? What if she's actually in love with me? Well if that's the case then I'm probably the worst best friend ever. I know that Brittany jokes around a lot but she's never joked about something this serious. Which only makes me feel worse because there's a good chance that she really was telling the truth.

I try and open my front door but it's locked. Shit, where does mom keep that extra key again?

It takes me 10 minutes to find it before I'm finally inside and making my way up to my room. I have no idea what I'm going to say to Brittany but I'll figure that out later. Right now I just need to apologize for being such a shitty best friend.

I open the door to my room and look around. It's pitch black and I can barely see the floor in front of me. Turning on my light I'm blinded for a few seconds before I get used to it and look around again. I expected to see Brittany on her phone or watching TV but she not. She's curled up on my bed, hugging my pillow in a death grasp. I can't help but smile at how adorable she is and walk over to my dresser.

I pull out some pajamas to sleep in and grab my towels before heading into my bathroom for a shower. I'm soaked right through my shirt and as much as I want to talk to Brittany right now, I'd rather do it when I'm clean and not all gross and sweaty.

Twenty minutes later I'm wrapping my hair in a towel and drying off my body. I pull on the pajamas I got which are really just yoga shirts and another tank top before I shake out my hair and brush it. While I'm waiting for my hair to dry a little I brush my teeth as well.

Walking back into my room I turn on the lamp beside my bed before I go to turn off the overhead light but a voice stop me.

"'Tana?"

I turn around and I see Brittany rubbing her eyes and stretching out her body. God, she fucking adorable.

I quickly shut off the light before sitting on my bed beside Brittany, brushing some hair out of her voice. "Hey, B," I say softly, giving her a small smile.

"What time is it?" she asks and lets out a huge yawn.

I giggle at her and pick up my phone off my bedside table. "It's 11:15," I answer her, turning my phone off and putting it back on the table.

Brittany doesn't after and I think she fell asleep before she opens her eyes and looks up at me. "I missed you."

I bite my lip and swallow hard as I look down at her. "I missed you, too," I reply and feel my heart flutter when she smiles at me. "C'mon, let's get you under the covers."

With Brittany half asleep it takes me ten minutes to get her as myself under my blankets. I decide that we can always just talk in the morning so I'm about to turn off my lamp before Brittany speaks again.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks, looking a lot more awake now.

"What? No..of course not. How could I ever be mad at you?" I ask, trying to joke to lighten the mood. "I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

"Because.. Because I haven't really been a good best friend to you, B," I answer, my smile fading. "I didn't mean to get so upset before. I was just shocked..I thought maybe you were kidding around and I just don't think my heart could've handled that," I admit quietly.

Brittany's quiet for a long time, she almost looks as if she's processing everything I just said. "I would never joke about something like that."

I bite my lip again and sigh. "I know.. I'm sorry for thinking you would."

"It's 'kay," Brittany mumbles, yawning loudly.

I chuckle and smile lovingly at her. "Alright sleepyhead, time for bed," I say, reaching behind me and turning off my lamp.

The second the light goes out, Brittany snuggles up to me and I can't help but have the biggest grin on my face. I wrap my arms around her body, holding her tightly as she throws her legs on top of me.

It's been about ten minutes since I turned the light off and I feel like I'm about to fall asleep but for the third or fourth time this night, Brittany interrupts me.

"Santana?" she asks quietly, sounding like she's not sure if I'm awake or not.

"Mhm?" I reply.

It's a long time till she speaks again and when she does, it almost takes me longer to figure out what to say next. "I really am in love with you. I was just scared to tell you."

"It's okay, Britt.. I was just scared to tell you, too."

"So you're not scared anymore?" she asks, a little hope in her voice.

I chuckle and squeeze her body. "Nope, I'm perfectly okay with telling you I live you."

I feel her wiggle against me and feel her smile against my shoulder. "Does that mean we're dating now?" she asks suddenly and my jaw falls open.

"U-Uh..I don't.. I think we still have some things to talk about, Britt.." I answer, trying not to shout out 'YES' just because of how badly I want to.

"Oh. ..Okay," she says, breathing in heavily and breathing out slowly. "Will we talk soon?"

I can't hold my smile as it tugs on my lips because God, I can't believe she actually wants to date me. It's like a fucking dream come true.

"Yeah, B. We'll talk soon."

* * *

**A/N; whoooaaaaaa, two chapters in two days? I literally have no life. But yes! I know this chapter is significantly shorter but this story is coming to an end quite soon. I only intended it to have about six or seven chapters and it's already at six. I'm thinking what I might do is have one more chapter where they talk about everything then the seventh chapter be an epilogue let's say..a year into the future? Something like that. Anyways! Thanks for reading guys c:**

**tumblr; cosimadreads . tumblr . com**


End file.
